1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold for manufacturing a skin covered foamed plastic seat.
2. Description of the Background Art
Car seat cushions and seat backs have been made of a pad member covered by a skin cover. The pad member and the skin cover used to be manufactured separately and combined together later, but it has become fashionable to manufacture a skin covered pad member altogether by making the foamed plastic inside the skin cover placed over a molding surface, so that the process of combining at a later time may be omitted.
An example of such a skin covered foamed plastic seat is shown in FIG. 1, in which the skin covered foamed plastic seat comprises a pad member 1 covered by a skin cover 2. At the both ends of the skin cover 2, there are cord-like trim ends 3 sewed to the skin cover 2 to be attached to a seat frame 5 by means of worm clips 4.
With this mechanism of attaching the trim ends 3 to the seat frame 5, the following care has been taken in manufacturing the skin covered foamed plastic seat in order to avoid impregnating the ends of the skin cover 2 with the liquid foam resin to be poured over the skin cover 2 which will subsequently become the pad member 1.
Namely, in a conventional mold for manufacturing the skin covered foamed plastic seat shown in FIG. 2, which comprises a lower mold 6 over which the skin cover 2 is placed and an upper mold 8 to be assembled with the lower mold 6, ends of the skin cover 2 will be pinched between the upper mold 8 and the lower mold 6 so as to be separated from a space formed between the upper mold 8 and the lower mold 6 into which the liquid foam resin will be poured, and the trim ends 3 attached to the ends of the skin cover 2 will be fastened to the receptacles 9, before the liquid foam resin is poured into the space between the upper mold 8 and the lower mold 6.
However, in such a conventional mold for manufacturing the skin covered foamed plastic seat, the receptacles 9 cannot deal with even a slight deviation in shape and position of the trim ends 3, so that the variations in shape and position of the trim ends 3 which occurred in the preparation could not have been coped with effectively.